You've got to be kidding me
by lilyme
Summary: It was a quiet night. No fireworks, no party. Just them. But that didn't make the outcome of this night any less spectacular.


**Title:** You've got to be kidding me

**Author:** lilyme  
**Summary: **It's a quiet night. No fireworks, no party. Just them. But that didn't make the outcome of this night any less spectacular.  
**Characters: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended! All mistakes are mine.

She had to admit it. They were getting lazy.

Preferring to spend the night at home on their comfy and inviting couch rather than go out and party.

But they deserved this quiet time after yet another eventful year. The clinic Arizona had opened with Nicole Herman seven years ago had made itself a name as the most innovative and extensive institute for women's health in the United States. And with growing prestige and success had come the decision to move to a bigger location this year.

And Callie, for four years the Chief of Orthopedic Surgery at New York's most renowned hospital, had this year gotten the recognition she deserved. Had been rewarded with the Burlingame Award for further developing the cartilage project she had begun way back in Seattle.

Arizona could not be any prouder of her girlfriend, who currently lay nestled into her arms as they were cuddled up under a blanket, watching a random greatest hits show with songs from many decates ago. From back when music was still good.

It was one of those shows that were typical for the last night of the year. The night tv stations hardly chose to invest in anything spectacularly exciting. But then again, when did tv stations ever show anything exciting nowadays anymore?

She chuckled as she looked down at the brunette, whose closed eyes indicated just how fascinated she seemed by the program. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me before the year is over," Arizona amusedly admonished her and tapped her nose with the tip of her finger.

Confronted with this accusation, Callie blinked her droopy eyes open and smiled at the blonde hovering over her and making her face her fingers' playground. "Just resting," she argued, even though her sleep-raspy voice easily betrayed her. "Enjoying the quietness of the house".

"Uh-hm," Arizona nodded slowly at the meagre excuse, and leaned in to kiss Callie's temple lightly. But there was some truth in it. Their teenage daughter was spending this night at a party at her friend's house. Strictly chaperoned by the friend's parents... at least they hoped so. They knew her friend Danielle and her parents, so they were actually confident everything was fine. And Sofia was a good and well-behaved kid, who hardly gave her parents any trouble.

So, it was indeed quieter than most nights. Definitely quieter than the New Year's eves of past years. No pondering if they should head to Times Square to watch the ball drop at midnight. No gatherings at someone's house that you often wished you could leave before the year was over. No, tonight it was really just them. And it was perfection.

Arizona had hoped for a night like this. Happy that Callie had agreed to this less action-packed plan.

Not that Arizona hadn't planned _anything_ for tonight. She had big plans, actually. And she figured it was time now. Before Callie truly fell asleep and snored her way into the new year. Which itself would be endearing... but not tonight.

"We're nearing midnight. You up for some champagne?" she wondered, and immediately more life came into Callie's body.

"Sounds good," the brunette nodded and watched as Arizona crawled out from behind her and slipped on her prosthetic with ease.

Before Callie could protest and offer to get the champagne herself, the blonde had already disappeared from the room.

Returning a good three minutes later with two glasses filled with the sparkly liquid... and an oddly nervous look on her face.

Callie frowned, wondering what had happened between leaving the room and pouring them each a celebratory glass.

But as soon as Arizona put of the glasses before her, it became clear.

Warily she looked at her girlfriend, who sat down next to her.

This one saw the reaction and began to panic, "I know it's a kitschy movie thing, but I thought it's still too cute to pass up on. Especially since the last time I didn't even have one for you," she chuckled.

An amusement interrupted by Callie getting up with an incredulous, "Yo've got to be kidding me," when Arizona's words seemed to confirm her suspicions regarding her plan.

Arizona watched dumbfoundedly as it was Callie's turn to disappear from sight.

That was... really unexpected.

Really not what she had hoped for.

Was it the ring? Was it not what Callie liked?

Or... was something else the problem?

They hadn't talked about the possibility since getting back together five years ago. Happy just living their lives together as a loving couple. Without anything official to proclaim their union to the world.

And now that she was faced with Callie's reaction, she felt that she should have left it this way instead of now possibly losing her girlfriend and the love of her life.

She took the glass containing the white-gold engagement ring with a one carat diamond, fished the item out and gulped down the liquid to calm her nerves. The other glass following seconds later. Courage - so she could go look for Callie.

Who obviously didn't want to marry her. Maybe too scarred by her earlier marriages. Or _their_ earlier marriage.

Dammit, she really should have considered this, Arizona figured.

As she stood to walk towards where her not-fiancée and possibly now-not-even-girlfriend-anymore had ran off to, Callie suddenly returned.

With a smile on her face... that confused Arizona more than anything.

"Okay, before you completely freak out," the brunette stated, her face growing more apologetic as she saw the lingering insecurity, "yes. Yes! I absolutely want to marry you!" she affirmed and walked towards Arizona, who stood with the ring held dumbly between her fingers.

Callie wanted to marry her. Callie wanted to marry her, her brain registered. But then why the great escape a mere minutes ago?

The brunette finally explained her actions as she brought forth the hand that Arizona noticed had until now been hidden behind her back. A hand that revealed a velvety black box, that upon Callie opening it to her, mesmerized Arizona with its shiny content. Platinum with a sapphire in heart shape.

"You...," Arizona started and began to smile. Suddenly Callie's earlier 'You've got to be kidding me', made a lot more sense.

"I had actually planned to bring this to you tomorrow morning. You know, breakfast in bed. A big tray full of all your favorite treats. A rose and... this box," Callie smirked as she took the ring from the box and took Arizona free hand with the other. "I have long thought about this," she assured her love. "And I had my doubts, because I've failed. We've failed, you know?" she admitted, and Arizona nodded slowly. "But we're not the same people anymore. We've grown and we take our time and we try to make sure our decisions are the right ones. And this decision is right. Or," she rolled her eyes at her own wording, "to make this a little more romantic: I love you, Arizona Robbins. And I've never been more sure about anyone. You're the love of my life, and were from the first time you kissed me in Joe's bathroom. And you make me so tremendously happy. So... will you make me even happier by marrying me?"

Arizona looked between the two rings that were so different, yet so beautiful in their own way. Just like the two of them. And then her eyes met Callie's anticipating ones. "This has been my dream for so long. Not the thought of marriage itself, because I know marriage can go wrong. But life with you... spending my life with you, even if it's the most normal and uneventful nights," she laughed. "Life with you, hopefully until we're hundred... that's my dream. And I had that feeling from early on. From the moment I saw you try not to break down crying at the bar, I knew I wanted to make you smile and forget your sorrows. I know I've been a cause for some... for a lot of them in the past. But we survived this. Not intact and not together, but we survived," she gulped, as she clasped Callie's hand stronger in hers. "But surviving means, we didn't die from it, even if it left scars. I'm... I'm so happy that I still manage to make you smile. That you still trust your heart with me. And I want to keep it this way forever. I love you more than ever before, Calliope. And I want nothing more than to marry you," she nodded as her eyes welled up.

Callie barely noticed, her own eyesight a mess of tears. "Oh, my God, I love you," she gulped and kissed her now fiancée lovingly, and soon registered the funny ring dance their hands holding the engagement ring intended for the other were performing between them, trembling in excitement. "Give me your hand," she ordered and slipped her ring onto Arizona's finger, squealing lightly when it fit just perfectly.

Arizona followed suit and gave Callie the ring that five minutes ago she had thought she would have to return. Or throw into the ocean together with her crushed heart. She sighed at the two newly decorated hands clasped in loving union. "I love it," she grinned at her ring, and then at Callie. "And I love you," she hugged Callie with everything she had. Not ever wanting to let her go again.

Callie hummed into the embrace, holding onto her fiancée. Her third fiancée; or second, depending on how you counted. But never had she been more certain about taking this step and about the person she was taking this step with.

"So, do you actually like your ring? Because part of panicked me thought you found it bug-ugly, when you ran out," she perceived Arizona's muffled voice, as thus one was busy burying her face in her taller fiancée's inviting neck.

Callie chuckled, using the opportunity to inspect her ring. More classic than the one she had bought for Arizona, but definitely just right. "This is exactly what I always wanted my ring to look like," she promised as the sound of an incoming call on Arizona's phone forced them apart.

They frowned, wondering who it could be. Checking, they saw it was an incoming call from Sofia.

Arizona picked up, "Sweetie, what is it?" she wondered, panicking a little, wondering if something was wrong.

"'What is it'?" the girl on the other line wondered. "It's the new year," the girl explained. "Happy New Year!"

The women checked the clock. Indeed it was four minutes past midnight, and Sofia was calling to send them wishes for the new year. Just as they had agreed on just before the teen had left the house earlier.

"Oh, it is," Callie gasped, startled by the fact that they had missed it. And that she didn't even have to be asleep to miss it. "Happy New Year, sweetie!" she greeted and Arizona soon followed.

"Wait... you didn't know...?" Sofia wondered, suspicious of the fact. "Oh, God, do I even want to know why you didn't know?" she inquired, a myriad of scenarios springing to mind. The worst ones not what you really want to imagine your parents doing when they are alone.

"Don't be silly," Callie admonished. "But... we've been doing something. Well, your mother just did something".

"Wait, no, your_ mother _just did something!" Arizona added and only intensified Sofia's confusion.

And that was how Sofia learned of her mothers' engagement. Something that – spending everyday life with the love birds – she had seen coming. And was more than supportive of. And more than happy that they had never given up on their love for each other.

A love that the three of them were certain would hold forever.


End file.
